I'm Not Gonna Leave You
by NothatRose
Summary: Michael and Maria have a little talk a day after they left Roswell.


**Author's Note 1** :Hey, ...Sorry but this is not a CSI NY or a Rookie Blue ff. But if you are into Michael and Maria of Roswell? Please read on.

**Author's Note 2** : Hey,... I maybe a decade too late. I was hooked on Michael and Maria before. But now, it's an addiction. And one way to cure it, is too write an ff on them. (I keep telling myself this, but seriously? Not working.)

I have written ffs on Danny and Lindsay of CSI NY and Sam and Andy of Rookie Blue. But this is my first for Michael and Maria. So please be gentle with me. I am so glad that there are still updates on them and I do daily (if not hourly) checks on the two most recent : The Lost Child (by ArchAngel1973) and A Tale of Two Christmases (by KindredKandies). I'm reading all of the rest too.

I hope you'll enjoy this one from me. Warning though. I get a little (ok, a lot) over board when it comes to romance. So please bear with me. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer** : Even after eons, I will never own Roswell. But the speling mistakes and grammar? That's mine.

**Summary** : Michael and Maria having a little talk time a day after they left Roswell.

**oxo**

"That's my cherry cola, Spaceboy."

"I know. So?" Michael took the drink out of his girlfriend's fingers while she sat between his legs with her back resting against his chest.

"So? Michael, it means there's no tobasco in it. You'll only get sweet but no spice."

He placed the drink on the ground beside them, guided her chin to face him and whispered, "I know."

"But .." She started but he silenced her with his lips.

"You're my spice, Honey."

"Honey?" Maria pushed out of his arms and scrambled two feet away from him. "Ok. Who are you and what have you done to my Spaceboy?"

"Come back here, Maria."

"Why?"

"Please." He leaned forward and made a move to take her hand. "Come here, I need to hold you."

"Why?" She coyly moved her hand out of his reach.

"Maria! I went through hell thinking that I'll never see you again. Besides,.."

"Besides, what?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm cold."

"Is that all?" Maria threw him a mischievous smirk that always drives him crazy with either want or worry.

"Fine. I miss you. Alright? Get back here you little firecracker."

She crawled forward, keeping her smile as she saw how her movements had affected him. She knew what to expect when his eyes turn dark. Slithering her arms around his shoulders. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Toying with his hair that she adore, no matter how badly groomed it was, she threaded the strands through her fingers. Peppering soft kisses from his neck to his ear, she whispered, "You saying I'm hot?"

"Ma-reee-yaaah." He growled, earning a nip on his lobe. He swallowed before taking her face between his palms. "The rest are sleeping. I think we should have a little consideration for them, don't you think?"

"I don't get it. How could we be inconsiderate with just you agreeing that I'm hot?"

"One, I ... Stop! I can't really think straight when you do that." Halfheartedly taking her hand of his thigh. "Never mind about knowing that I have the hottest girlfriend in the entire universe. It gives me urges that involves you and me and to hell with the rest of the world."

"Oh God! You are the best boyfriend in this whole world!" She squeaked upon hearing his words.

"Just in this world?"

"Forgive me but I haven't had any chance to check out other planets and stars. You think they have any hot ..." A hubcap gets blown off the wheel of their van. "Ooops! Let me calm you Spaceboy."

Michael cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. "You really wanna wake them up? This is the first time that we have some privacy since we left Roswell."

"I'll be quiet. I promise. And why are we whispering suddenly?"

"What happens every time we have our human-alien relation action?"

"We..you...Oh! OH!"

"Yeah, little things get blown up every time."

"I do that to you huh?"

"You know you do. So, here's thing. Unless you want the whole group to wake up from little stones or whatever out there popping or flying for no reason, I suggest you stop doing that thing you are doing right now."

She stopped trying to put her hand into his waistband. "Okay Honey."

"Honey? What happened to Spaceboy?"

"You called me Honey. What happened to Maria?"

"Why can't I call you Honey?"

"Just not you. Besides, if you call me by my name I know it's me that you are talking to, thinking of, care about, worried of, kissing and definitely with during our intense moments. And Micheal?"

"Hmmmm?"

She grabbed his shirt front and pulled him closer. "Do not call me Baby or Babe coz it'll remind me of you and one alien that shall forever remain nameless. And believe me, we do not want that."

"What? You have special powers that go out of whack that I don't know about?"

"No. But I'll definitely blow you ... Wait! I got that out wrong!"

She slapped his chest when he started laughing. She repositioned herself to sit on his lap, tucking her head under his chin. Her left arm circling his back under his jacket. Her right hand playing with the buttons of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. A gesture that comes naturally and now a habit.

"Like I've said before. There's a lot about you Maria. But I think your jealousy is something I don't ever want to see again. Your eyes can never hide it."

"But you love me, right?"

"As much as you love me."

"Michael?"

"Hmmm?" He leaned back against the van and pulled her closer.

"You are not leaving me, again, are you?" She whispered.

"What?" Cupping her chin to lift her face to his eyes. "Why do you ask that?"

"It's just that every time we say how much we love each other, we break up." Her eyes turned misty. "Or you wanna fly off in your spaceship or take off on your bike or .."

"That's not gonna happen this time alright. I won't let it happen. I won't and don't ever want to leave you again. You said that we'll be in this together." He wiped her tears that threatened to fall.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Absolute promise."

"I promise." He sealed his promise with a soft kiss. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She frowned at his question.

"You planning on leaving me somewhere down the road Maria?"

She pretended to give the question some thought. Ignoring Michael's narrowed eyes. She pointed to each of her fingers as she replied him.

"Yeah right. I don't need a brave, handsome hero to protect me. Nor do I need one good-looking but badly groomed boyfriend to tell me that I'm the only one for him. Or why would I need a cutie whose powers go out of whack when he gets jealous. But, he look so damn sexy in a security guard uniform. Good enough for some deranged sex. Or one alien who has kisses that's tobasco hot. Or ..."

Michael pushed her on to the sleeping bag that they we sitting on and began to kiss her senseless. He gave her flashes of their time together. Emitting a moan from her when he attacked her neck. A spot that he knew drove her crazy. He quickly covered her lips with his to swallowed her moan and pulled back suddenly.

"So?" He quirk and eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Maria. Answer the question." He suppressed his chuckled at her confused expression.

"Question? Did you time warp me or something, Spaceboy. I don't seem to remember you asking anything."

"You know I don't do that time warp thing."

"Oh. Must be your explosive kissing then." She started to pull his head down to her.

He remain still and looked down at her seriously. "Maria."

"No. I'll never leave you Michael."

"I'll never leave you too." He gave her his smile before giving in to her touch.

"Micheal?"

"Are you trying to engage in some kind of talk again? Coz I'm kind of busy OWW!"

"I have an idea."

"Now? Right now?" He looked unbelievably at her. She pouted her mouth and raised an eyebrow. He lifted her to sit on his lap again. "Alright! Alright!"

"The way I see it, every time we say 'I love you', one of us leaves. Right?"

"But you said you won't.."

"Down Spaceboy." She placed a quick kiss at the base of his throat. "I'm not going to leave you. What I'm suggesting is that rather than say 'I love you' we say 'I'm not gonna leave you' or 'I won't leave you.' Something like that."

"But I love it when you say you love me."

"I know. But saying it out is like a jinx for break up time. Honestly Michael, I love it whenever you say it. But after that it's always .."

"Alright. I get it. Fine."

"You know I'm not gonna leave you and you're not gonna leave me. We both do things that always show how we feel for each other. Right?"

"Yeah. Like how I had really hoped that you'll be along for this ride. So, I broke into your house and stole some of your stuff for you."

She almost broke his jaw a from jerking back to stare at him. "What? You broke into my house and stole my stuff? What stuff?"

"You know, I've been thinking about what the guys and Max said about our uniforms. I took yours from the laundry basket. Got you some other clothes as well. But I'm sorry if your underwear is a bit of a mismatch."

"You went through my underwear drawer?" She gasped.

"Hey, if it were up to me? You really don' t have to have anything under there."

"Michael! You went through my underwear drawer?"

"Just a quick search." He shrugged. "Oh yeah, I definitely left that Aqua bra thing behind."

"You went through my underwear drawer?" Still can't believe that he did that.

"I don't see why you needed that." He continued as if she had not said anything. "Made you look like some sort of a freaking alien."

"Michael!"

"Ok. I went through your underwear drawer. If I say I did it coz I won't leave you, will you still wanna kick my ass?"

"Since you put it that way. Thank you." She hugged him before snuggling down on his chest.

They remained quiet for some minutes, just savoring each other closeness. She had stopped caressing his arm and he heard her sigh.

"Hey?"

"Hmmmm?" She started to caress his arm again.

"You sure about your decision to be on the run with us?"

Maria lifted her head off his chest and took a few moments to look at him before she answered.

"Remember what we said about something out there better than Roswell, New Mexico?"

He nodded.

"I've been out of Roswell. It's great but the something better was not there. It's in Roswell. But only when we are together."

"Maria, I don't understand."

"It's you, Michael. It's you who makes everything better than Roswell for me. I thought that I was losing myself with you around me. But then, I realized that I'm lost without you. I know I was confusing you when I wanted space but still wanted you in my life. I could never leave you. And Michael, don't ever think that I want to be with you coz you stayed for me. Or always there for me. Don't you dare think for one minute I'm doing this coz I'm indebted to you. I want to be with you.

"I bet, we are going to drive each other crazy with me being a princess sometimes and you playing the grouchy Second-in-Command. We are going to have our ideas clash from hairs styles to how often we need to change the bedsheets. But I don't want to do that with anyone else, alien or human. I want to do that with you. Only you. It doesn't matter where we end up or how long we'll last.

"You promised to give me now. And yesterday, you said that wherever you're going or whatever you're doing, you'll always love me. Tell me, Pally, how the hell are you going to keep to your promise if you do not have your love of your life girlfriend to kick your ass each time you forget?"

"If getting my ass kick each time means having you with me? I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Having been satisfied with her answer, Michael coaxed her to scoot lower so that she could lay her head on his lap. He gently told her to take a rest. She obeyed but just two minutes later she sat up again.

"Michael?"

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"When you said that we should go separately ..."

"I was only thinking of our safety." He pushed her hair back. His fingers were aching to add curls to her hair. He loved her curly tresses.

"I know. But then, when you said the rest of us were not in danger and we should stay. Would you .. did you... do you .."

"Would I come back for you? Did I really want to leave you? Do I really mean what I said? Is that what you want to know?"

She nodded.

"I never wanted to leave you. Look, as of yesterday morning, it looked as if, you have not really, officially, decide if you want us to be back again."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Maria." He took her hands. "I thought things were okay between us. That night, at Isabel's, I woke up and found you cuddled in my arms. You were sleeping with Liz on the couch before Kyle and I turned in. We were ok after that."

"We are."

"Yeah? Then why do you need to see that crystal ball lady to see where our relationship is going? Then you said you're sick of it. What was I ..."

"I'm sorry." She placed her finger on his lips. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I never mean for that to happen. It's the last thing that I ever wanted."

"But why?"

"I was just sick of thinking of you and Courtney. I don't know what she means to you. Even now that she's gone. I couldn't handle being jealous."

"There's no one else I want but you, Maria. If she were alive she would just be a friend."

"I know, I've said that I'm happy that you have friends. But when it's a girl friend, that's two words ok? I mean, a girl who is a friend. Not like me, your girlfriend, one word, girlfriend. Anyway, especially one that her eyes on what's mine. Giving him cute names and butt slapping. How I wanted to stick a ..."

"You're rambling. Honey."

"I know. Look first was you and Isabel. I know that was way too wrong. But this one was like a total worshiper. Micheal, she had a shrine of you! Even if she's a skin, she turns out not a bad one. And you were really nice to her. I'm just... I was totally jealous ok? I love you Michael. So much."

"Maria?" He shook her hands, silently reminding her.

"I mean, I won't ever leave you. The thing is, the feeling is too strong and I can't fight it. I don't see why I should."

"The jealousy?"

"No, Spaceboy. The loving you part."

"Good." He pulled her onto his lap.

"So, let's get this clear. We are officially a couple. Period."

"Yes. Should we have a kissy-kissy shake on that?"

"We do that, we'll never finish this conversation."

"Fine. But if you really want to finish this conversation? I suggest you take your hands out of my shirt."

"Tsk. So, when you were confused of our status, were you really gonna leave me?"

"Yes." The shock and pain that registered on Maria's face cuts him like a knife. "But that was like five minutes before I was making plans to abduct you right after the graduation ceremony."

"Michael."

That was his undoing. Always. The way she calls his name. The love. The sadness. The longing. The way her lips quivered every time she utters his name. Her voice. That has and will always be his ultimate downfall. The way her eyes reached his soul. As always he could see the love she has for him that shines in them.

Placing his thumb on her lips as his other fingers cupped her cheek, he pulled her closer.

"Shhhh ... I can see you Maria. We'll never leave each other again. I promise."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
